conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden in the Sky
Plot A man named Frank wakes up to his wife Vera.She turnrs around and says 'they are coming'.Frank asks who but Vera go's to sleep.The next morning,Frank go's to his friends Brian and Joni to tell them what happened.Their other friends Garry and Rachel come in.They talk about Vera.Vera comes in and says it must be an dream. They all go to the park and look at the sky.An bird is suddenly killed and then they see an plane crashing down into the building.They all run away as the park is destroyed.They look at the news report and they see an news reporter running from something.She is then dragged away and is killed. The men go to get supplies and barricades while the woman hide inside Vera and Frank's apartment.The ailens invade the supermarket where the men are in.Frank and Brian manage to escape while Garry hides in an closet.He manages to escape and heads to the apartment.He returns but Frank and Brian are still not there.They then see them running away from ailens.They manage to get in and they all run to the sparebedroom. They all grab supplies along the way and barricade the door.It turns out Brian was infected with an bite from an ailen.When they wait out,They watch the news.An reporter says that the president Harley had been infected and fell into an coma.Joni cries as Brian falls into an coma. The ailens try to cut through the door.Frank tells the others to stay back and Joni to protect Brian.Suddenly,An hand apears and grabs Vera and pulls her out.The ailen smiles and it drops Vera to her death.Frank asks what happened to her,But an ailen breaks in and craks his neck.Joni and Rachel try to fend off the ailens from Brian,While Garry trys to escape.He climbs out the window and hangs on.An space ship is seen sucking him inside the ship.He turns around an ailen kills him.The aliens then grab Joni and kills her by snapping her in half.Rachel trys to run while the aliens kill Brian.Rachel grabs an golf club but an ailen snaps her neck. Rachel wakes up.The ailens still try to get them but an ailen suddenly comes and grabs Vera.However acting fast,Rachel manages to save her by cutting the ailens hand off.The ailen is about to kill Frank but Rachel pushes him away.Garry,Instead of running,Is defending Brian.They manage to escape with an knocked out Brian.Vera hotwires an car and they escape to the hpspital.As they drive,They relise that everyone is either dead or have escaped. They run to the hospital,The last base of humans in new york.The nurses and doctors are alarmed about Brian.They fail to kill him thanks to Rachel,Frank and Joni,But he suddenly flies up in the air.He then says 'THE AILENS ARE COMING.END OF THE WORLD IS HERE'.He then is pushed down and wakes up as an ailen.He runs and bites Joni.The base is suddenly turned into code red,And the millitary start shooting at the survivors. They all escape instead of Frank and Vera,Who are with an ailen Joni and Brian.They try to fight them off and hide in an closet.They hear shooting and pretend they are already dead.Meanwhile,The other survivors are trying to escape in the underground system. Rachel trips and when Garry picks her up,Two ailens apear and start shooting at the crowd.Rachel and Garry are left behind when they hide in an hole for the size of two people.Vera and Frank wake up and they crawl out of the closet.Much to their horror,It was not the soilders shooting.It was the ailens.Frank finds them grabbing an female nurse and sending her into an device.She is sucked into the space ship.We then see an helicopter recording the events of an spaceship hovering upon the city and they see the nurse getting sucked up. We then see the survivors in the underground running.They are then trapped by ailens and are getting killed.Brian and Rachel see this and they run back to the hospital.They run and they then see an device which will blow up the hospital.They kiss and then do this.When the explosions rattle,We see Frank and Vera escapeing through an helicopter.We then see an flashback of Frank and Vera at the start.Vera says that she was an ailen and was spying on them.She trys to kill Frank but he strangles her to death.We then see Rachel and Brian running away from the explosion.They survived and collapse. The three then go to Frank and Vera's apartment.They are shocked to find the house in an big mess with the windows smashed.